1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat exchange of an electrical article and more particularly to cooling an integrated circuit chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The temperature of integrated circuit chips must be kept below specified limits to ensure proper function, reliability and useful life. The trend in integrated circuit technology is toward large scale integration which results in increased functions per chip. Also, system designers are mounting chips closer together (high density packaging) to minimize propagation delays in the circuit interconnections. As a result of the foregoing, heat is not only increased for each chip but is also concentrated due to the closely mounted chips. Cooling of these chips is a problem.
Cooling of high density packaging has been achieved by placing a liquid cooled, cold plate in direct contact with a circuit package. A limitation of this is that the circuit components have various heights and shapes. A compliant interface has been used between the cold plate and the circuit components to accommodate these variations. The interface is heat conductive and electrically insulative and comprises a paste and film.
A limitation of this compliant interface is that it has high thermal resistance and does not spread the heat uniformly. Moreover, if the paste breaks down (chemically), the temperature of the components may rise to undesirable levels.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.